Problems
by ForestKarma
Summary: CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UP! A/U Naraku has a powerful hold over Kagome, but Seshou, who was accidentally pulled into the situation, has resolved to rescue her. Sess/Kag
1. Default Chapter

HI! I'M HERE WITH YET ANOTHER INUYASHA STORY. DON'T WORRY, I'LL STILL BE UPDATING "THE MEANING OF TRUTH" AND "SLIPPING AWAY," BUT THIS IDEA JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD AND REFUSED TO BE LEFT ALONE. IN ANY EVEN, THIS STORY IS ABOUT KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU. WHEN NARAKU REFUSES TO RELEASE THE BOND HE HAS WITH KAGOME, SESSHOUMARU GETS PULLED INTO THE GRAY.  
  
Dislaimer Is this necessary? Anyway, don't sue me. I have no money. P.S. Do you think people ever get sued for not including disclaimers?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
As usual, Sesshoumaru ate his lunch on the roof. It was quiet there, and he did not have to deal with the idiocy of the rest of the school. It was really too bad he had to have classes with them. Because the truth was that they were all idiots. Especially his brother. His annoying, selfish, bratty brother.  
  
Inuyasha was someone who had gotten on his nerves for as long as Sesshoumaru could remember. In fact, Sesshoumaru had hated his brother even before he was born. There father had always loved Inuyasha best, even before the little brat existed out of his mother's stomach. And Inuyasha's mother. Sesshoumaru just found the woman incredibly unlikeable. She was annoying, false, stupid. No wonder Inuyasha had ended up as he had. Well, Sesshoumaru's treatment of Inuyasha had probably had something to do with it too, but Sesshoumaru decided to disregard this fact in his musings.  
  
Suddenly those musings were interrupted as the door of the room opened. Who could possibly be coming up on the roof? Sesshoumaru wondered. He had eaten on the roof every day for the past two years (he was a junior) and had been interrupted a grand total of three times.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a wave of annoyance at whoever would dare to interrupt his musings, and a part of him thought, "Just ignore them and their stupidity." However, his curiosity was stronger. (Only because he wanted to make sure he wasn't interrputed further, he told himself)  
  
So Sesshoumaru stood up and leaned over the railing to look at who had just walked out onto the roof's lower platform. It was a girl. A decent lookng girl. She was pretty, yes, with past-the-shoulders black hair that gleamed in the sun and a decent body. She was pretty. But so were the rest of them. There was nothing particularly special about her. However, there was something very unusual about her.  
  
She looked on the verge of panic. She was breathing rather hard, and her eyes were darting about quickly. She quickly ran to hide behind a water tank. (Um, you know, those things on roofs? Whatever.) What the hell is going on? Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
Suddenly the door opened a second time. A boy walked out that Sesshoumaru disliked immediately. He had long, wavy black hair and a rather evil smirk. His eyes were cold, but looked to be lit with a kind of sadistic delight.  
  
"Kagome?" he called out. "Are you up here? It's time to stop playing hide and seek."  
  
Sesshoumaru could still see the girl from where he stood, and he saw her starting to breath heavier. Her face was a mask of pure fear.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. You can't hide up here forever. Just come on out." His voice was deceptively smooth and almost gently, but his next words were filled with cold malice. "It'll be easier for both of us."  
  
Sesshoumaru's first thoughts were that this was probably just some romantic squabble, but then he looked again at the girl's face. So much fear. That couldn't be it. Something else was going on. Not that he cared, Sesshoumaru told himself, but they were disturbing his lunch.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy with the cold eyes was walking forward, his smirk growing with every step.  
  
His eyes traveled back to the girl, who was probably this "Kagome." He had seen her in the halls, but he really knew very few people.  
  
Kagome was edging quietly up the stairs to the second landing. Soon she would be able too see him, and he really didn't want to get involved in this mess. However, it wasn't like there was anywhere for him to go. They wouldn't bother him anyway, he told himself. (Yeah, right)  
  
Now the girl, Kagome, was out of his sight. Any minute now.  
  
"Kagome?" came the cool voice again. "You don't really think you can get away from me by running up on the roof do you?"  
  
Then Sesshoumaru saw Kagome slip around the corner. She saw him and her eyes widened like a dear caught in headlights.  
  
"Kagome?" came the voice again.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but Kagome put a finger over her mouth quickly, her eyes pleading.  
  
Unsure what to do, Sesshoumaru just stood there.  
  
As the footsteps of the cold-eyed boy came nearer, Kagome ran around him, so that he was between her and the approaching boy. In a few seconds the boy would be able to see them.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome. There was something rather extraordinary about her after all. Her eyes. They seemed to hold something deeper, but they were currently filled with fear.  
  
"Kagome?" The boy was about to turn the corner.  
  
The girl took a deep breath and reached out to grab Sesshoumaru's shirt. She pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so shocked that he could not respond at all for a few seconds. His mind told him to pull away, but he could not. She was holding him tightly. But that wasn't why. Her lips were so soft against his, and her scent was so tantalizing. He wanted to bury himself in it, and so he started to respond. He kissed her back, sliding his tounge inside her mouth, which caused her to gasp slightly. He deepened the kiss, pushing harder against her.  
  
"Kago- Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up here." The boy turned from the couple, and walked back down the stairs.  
  
When the boy was gone, Kagome broke away, causing a small growl from Sesshoumaru. Both of them were panting.  
  
"Th, Thank you," Kagome said. Relief was spread across her features like a blanket. "Thank you so much."  
  
Then she slumped against the wall and started to sob.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who had never felt so awkward in his entire life, just stood there. She sobbed for about a minute, and then her sobs subsided. She stared at the ground for a moment, and then stood up, wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she said, smoothing her clothing. She slipped past him and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a moment," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome froze.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, not turning to face him.  
  
"Are you planning on telling me what's going on?"  
  
Kagome turned back and looked at him for a moment. "I-" she began. "No. Sorry, but I don't even know you, and I really have to get out of here before Narak-" she choked on the name. "I, um, I just have to go."  
  
She turned and started to walk away, but Sesshoumaru was in front of her faster than she could blink. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You may not know me," he said. "But you have interrupted my lunch, run behind me, and kissed me. I think I am entitled to some explanation. What is going on? Why were you crying?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. "It's, it's not important. I'm fine now. I was, uh, just feeling a little bad. And, I'm," she blushed. "Sorry that I kissed you, but I did have to do something. I'm fine now, really. It's no big deal."  
  
If there was something Sesshoumaru really hated, it was being lied to. He really, really hated it, especially, for some reason, from this little girl. He growled slightly in his throat, and Kagome noticed the way his eyes suddenly turned menacing. "Don't lie to me," he growled. "It's very foolish."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "Listen, it really isn't a big deal. I just don't want to have to talk to Narak-" she was unable to say the name. She took a deep breath. "I just don't want to have to talk to Naraku right now."  
  
Naraku? That name sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before?  
  
"I just don't want to talk to him. I'm sorry about all this, but I can't have you getting involved in my little problems, kay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her coldly, and turned to walk away.  
  
WELL. WHAT DID YOU THINK? ANYWAY, I WANT TO TEACH YOU A LITTLE MATH. REVIEW=HAPPY AUTHOR=NEW CHAPTER. GOT IT? 


	2. Chapter 2

WELL, YOU GUYS ARE ALL MATH WHIZZES! ANYWAY, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT MY COMPUTER WAS MESSED UP. (DAMN EVIL COMPUTERS!!!!!!) SO, HERE WE GO. ANYWAY, JUST FOR CLARIFICATION: NARAKU DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS KAGOME AND SESSHOU. BECAUSE THEY WERE KISSING, HE COULDN'T TELL WHO IT WAS, AND SO HE THOUGHT THAT KAGOME WASN'T UP THERE. HE WILL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY THOUGH. IN THIS CHAPTER, ONE OF MY FAVORITE MALE CHARACTERS IS INTRODUCED. IT'S NOT INUYASHA, BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT HIM IN THE STORY AND, WELL, YOU WILL GET YOUR WISH. REVIEWER RESPONSES FIRST. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.  
  
**Anne-twilight: Sorry Sessie seemed so cold. I didn't mean it to be that way. He was just confused and didn't know what else to do. So he resorted to habbit.... Being cold. Anyway,thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like the fic!  
  
Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey: Thanks so much. I was trying to make it different from the usual. Anyway, here's a new chappie for you. And this is most definitely Sess/Kag, so I'm glad you like that pairing.  
  
Velvet twilight: Thanks. I really appreciate you saying I was a good writer *blush*, and I'm glad you like the fic.  
  
P.t: Thanks!  
  
Lynnxlady: Yeah, she definitely landed herself in a bigger mess. But, it will all end happy, or mostly happy anyway. *smile* Well, sorry this took a while. I had computer problems.  
  
Phlie: I'm so glad I made your day!!!!!! That makes me feel so loved. And Sessie does make such a dashing savior. *giggle* Anyway, I really hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Shikome kido mi: Sorry about not telling you it was AU. Anyway, I think you are definitely a math whiz (and an English one at that), and I hope you like the new chappie. Anyway, Sessie definitely will come through for Kagome. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Zel no miko: Thanks! I updated, so do you love me? He he he. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're open to Fluffy/Kag. That's definitely the pairing, but do you want Inu in the story too? Let me know. Anyway, I love your stories, so I'm glad you like mine.  
  
Akai Yuki: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked Fluffy's, well, Fluffiness. Anyway, I updated Meaning of Truth a little while ago. About Kagome and Naraku... It's complicated, and you won't really find out for a while, but Kagome _is_ a sophomore(that hasn't been revealed in the story but it's not really important). Also, Naraku couldn't tell that was Kagome with Sesshou, he just thought it was some couple. He _will_ find out eventually, though, and well, he he he, that'll certainly be interesting. Hope you like the new chappie.  
  
**  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
Sesshoumaru threw down his pencil in anger. He just couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork. That girl, Kagome, just refused to leave his mind. He was really starting to regret walking away from her. She hadn't been at school since the little two weeks ago. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Whenver he picked up his pencil, he remembered the way she felt in his arms. Whenever he took a drink of his mineral water, he remembered the way her lips felt against his.  
  
But her eyes... They were what really haunted him. He should really just forget about her. She was, after all, just another girl.  
  
However, since he knew that wasn't true, and he couldn't forget about her, he might as well do something about it. He walked out of his room and down the hall of his father's mansion. (Yeah, they're rich)  
  
He knocked on the door. Just a moment, came a slightly muffled but distinctly male voice.  
  
It's just me. No need to hide what you're doing.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a light laugh. Come on in, Sessie.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door to reveal a rather unusual room. It had bookshelves, a bed, slightly nerdy posters, a dressor... And a group of computers that rivaled the United States Pentagon in technology.  
  
What are you up to? Sesshoumaru asked with an amused smile.  
  
Oh, I'm just exploring the American FBI database, the monk said. Well, he wasn't really a monk anymore. He had joined the monastry when he was ten and left four years later to follow his true talent, computers. He had been hired by Inutashio (Ya know, Sessie and Inuyasha's father) for his brilliant skills that same year. He had been living at Inutashio's mansion ever since. Where his parents were no one knew.  
  
However, it was quite obvious that Miroku was among the top five hackers in the world. What's going on with you, Sessie? Miroku's hands were still flying across the keyboard.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. Miroku was the only person in the world who Sesshoumaru allowed to call him by a nickname of any kind. He was also one of the few young people (Miroku would be a junior in high school, if he bothered going, but since he already knew everything they could teach him... Not to say that Sessie didn't know it all, but his parents would never let him _skip_ high school) whom Sesshoumaru actually respected. The monk was brilliant.  
  
Actually, Miroku, I came to ask you a favor.  
  
Well, I knew that. An ACCESS ALLOWED message popped up on the screen, and Miroku turned around in his chair, revealing his sparkling brown eyes. What can I do for you?  
  
Well, I want you to find out about someone for me.  
  
A girl? Miroku said hopefully.  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed. Is that all you think about? Anyway, it is a girl.  
  
Oh goodie, Miroku said.  
  
Kagome. Last name unknown.  
  
Miroku said. But asking me to find someone who doesn't even have a last name. That's a lot of work.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. I know its nothing for you. Besides, I have some other information. She goes to my school. Possible connection to someone named Naraku. Past-the-shoulder black hair with deep brown (or blue or whatever) eyes. Perfect figure.  
  
Miroku grinned. Grade level?  
  
I don't know. Sophomore or Junior, perhaps.  
  
Miroku gave him an incredulous look. Thanks for narrowing that down for me. Anyway, I'll see what I can do for you.  
  
Thanks, Miroku. I appreciate it.  
  
  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru looked up from the book he was reading when someone knocked on the door. Come in, he said.  
  
Miroku walked in, wearing a bemused expression. You sure picked an interesting one.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Her listed address is 1037 Hogans Street. It's an old shrine. However, she doesn't seem to live there.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. What do you mean?  
  
Well. Have you ever heard of the Spider Lord?  
  
Of course. Everyone has, Sesshoumaru said. He's the Lord of the night. Rich, dark, lives in a borderline-fantasy world of nightclubs and gambling. Does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Has never been arrested...  
  
Very good, but what you don't know is that the Spider Lord has complete immunity from the police and the FBI because of his father's connections. He is also the inheretor of a gigantic corporation, Gumonoi Software (If anyone can figure out where I came up with that name from, I'd be very impressed).  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. What does all this have to do with anything?  
  
What you really don't know is that the Spider Lord is a high school student.  
  
  
  
His real name is Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not respond. He was taking it all in. In a few moments, he could speak again. What exactly is his relationship with Kagome?  
  
That's where the facts get blurry. It appears that she lives at his mansion, but I can't really determine if she's employed by him, or if they are involved or what. There's evidence of both. In any event, she's apparently very important to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent.   
  
She doesn't seem to have a choice in the matter, either, Miroku continued. Her past is cloudy. The listed address is for a shrine looked after by a single young miko. However, I could find nothing on the miko. All records state that Kagome's entire family is dead.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally felt that he understood a part of the girl's sorrow.  
  
In any event, Miroku said, his frown flipping to reveal his usual smile. If one wanted to find Naraku on a Saturday night... Like, say, tonight. Well, they would go to Naraku's club downtown: the Miamsa. (errr... spelling?)  
  
Are you suggesting... Sesshoumaru began.  
  
I'm not suggesting anything, Miroku said. But are you?  
  


***  
  


Remind me what we are doing, one more time?   
  
Listen, Sessie, Miroku said with an exasperrated sigh. We are visiting the shrine that is Kagome's listed address. The nightclub doesn't open until later.  
  
I'm still a little confused about why we're going to the nightclub. Kagome lives at the mansion.  
  
So we should just knock on the door and say, Hey, we're Sessie and Miroku and we're here to take Kagome because Sessie's in love with her.'  
  
I am NOT in love with her, you delusional fool, Sesshoumaru said, in a surprisingly cool voice.  
  
Well, then why _are_ we looking for her?  
  
Sesshoumaru did not respond.   
  
Anyway, I think she might be at the nightclub. But first, the shrine. We might be able to find out some information there.  
  
When they reached the address, they realized that it was located in a desolate and alone spot. There was an old well house nearby and a slightly sprawling building. The silver Mercedes looked out of place, Sesshoumaru thought as he climbed out of it.  
  
Well, this is an interesting place, Miroku said softly.  
  
They approached the old door and knocked.  
  
Go away, came a feminine voice that was oddly familiar to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku decided to take a stab in the dark. We're looking for Kagome.  
  
The gasp that came from behind the door could not be concealed. In a moment, the door was flung open, and a girl in miko's robes was standing there, aiming a taunt bow at them. What do you know about Kagome?  
  
Sesshoumaru could not move. The eyes, the hair, the face, they all shocked him so profoundly. For a moment, he thought he was staring at Kagome herself. Then, after a moment, he noticed differences. The hair was longer. The stature was taller. The eyes were slightly narrower. But still... The resemblence was frightening.  
  
  
WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THIS NEW GIRL IS. I EXPECT YOU CAN, BUT ANYWAY. I'LL WORK ON THE NEW CHAPTER ASAP. DID YOU GUYS LIKE MIROKU? I LIKE HIM, VERY, VERY, MUCH, AND DON'T WORRY. HE'LL GET HIS ROMANCE. BUT I'M NOT QUITE SURE WITH WHO. I WAS GONNA MAKE IT MIROKU/SANGO (YEAH, SHE'LL BE IN THE STORY) BUT THEN ANOTHER IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD. I'LL INTRODUCE IT NEXT CHAPPIE. REMEMBER YOUR MATH! I LOVE YOU ALL.   



	3. Chapter 3

Weeeeee! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You make me feel so loved. I know I haven't really explained a lot, but don't worry. All your questions will be answered in due time. I'd rather the story be a bit unpredictable. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Have fun, and sorry for slight out-of-characterness. (That's probably not a word)  
  
*Disclaimer* Own Inuyasha? Yeah... I wish.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
Kagome was sitting by a fountain that had a mermaid in the center. Kagome had always though that the mermaid looked so sad. After all, she was stuck up there, in the middle of the foutain, for all eternity. Sometimes, Kagome felt like that mermaid.  
  
Her reverie was interrupted when someone walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Hello Kagome, he whispered.  
  
  
  
I know my name, sweet, but I do love to hear you say it. Are you planning on getting ready? We have to go to the club tonight.  
  
I will... Naraku?  
  
Yes, Kagome?  
  
Kagome turned slightly so she could face him. When are you going to let me go back to school?  
  
Naraku's face darkened slightly. I don't think you should be asking that. After all, you ran away from me the other day. That was not wise. I'm not sure if I'm going to let you go back to school.  
  
But Naraku! Kagome protested.  
  
You know there's no point in arguing with me.  
  
Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. But you promised. You promised you'd at least let me finish high school... And I ran away from you the other day because you were scaring me.  
  
I said you could finish high school if you were a good girl, but you haven't been one. You've been a very bad girl. You know better than to run away from me, no matter the circumstances. Naraku leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her against his body. You know that you can never escape me. You belong to me, body and soul.  
  
I understand, Naraku. But if I'm good, will you let me go back to high school?   
  
Naraku's smirk turned rather sadistic. Maybe. In any event, there's still time before you have to get ready, so let's go to my room for a little while.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. she cried, trying to pull away from him. But it was useless. He was much stronger than her. With a trademark he lifted her up and carried her, struggling and weeping, to his room... and his bed.  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru did not know what to do or say. The resemblence between this girl and Kagome was frightening.  
  
I won't ask again, she said in an angry voice. What do you know about Kagome?  
  
Fair lady, began Miroku. We shall reveal all, but first, I must ask you something very important.  
  
What's that? she asked, her voice still angry, but Sesshoumaru could see a speck of hopelessness and panic in his eyes that made him wonder.  
  
Will you bear my child?  
  
The girl's eyes flashed. she began. You are not amusing me.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped swifly in front of Miroku to keep the girl from shooting the monk.  
  
he began, We are not here to fight.  
  
What are you here for? the girl asked.  
  
To find out all we can about Kagome.  
  
Why do you want to find out about Kagome? What is your connection to her?  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to make his connection seem as mild as possible. Well, I'm a friend of hers from school, and she hasn't been there lately. I was getting a little worried.  
  
The girl considered him for a moment. Forget about her. She may be coming back. Then again she may not. Just forget. She turned to go back into the shrine.  
  
Sesshoumaru realized that he had not said enough. I helped her avoid Naraku the other day.  
  
The girl froze. She turned around slowly, her face a mask of sadness and shock. You... know about... Naraku?  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step forward. Not really. But I would like to know what's going on. What is Naraku to Kagome?  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment. Come inside, she said.  
  


***  


The shrine was simply, but well-kept. The Kagome-look-alike seemed to have no problem living alone.  
  
Sit down, she said.  
  
Miroku and Sesshoumaru both sat down at the kitchen table. She sat also.  
  
My name is Kikyo, she began slowly. Kagome... is my sister.  
  
Miroku and Sesshoumaru were both shocked. It wasn't that farfetched, considering their identical appearances, but all of Miroku's info said that Kagome's entire family was dead.  
  
Not to be mean, but I was under the impression that Kagome's fmaily was, um... Miroku began.  
  
asked Kikyo.  
  
  
  
The rest of them are. I survived, however, and there are reasons my existence had been kept quiet.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't contain himself. What exactly are those reasons?  
  
It is not important, Kikyo siad with a wave of her hand. she said, fixing her gaze on Sesshoumaru. Tell me exactly what happened between you, my sister, and Naraku.   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the way her speech faltered slightly when she said Naraku's name, almost like Kagome had, but not as noticeable. Deciding there was no harm in it, Sesshoumaru quickly relayed his story, leaving out the kiss.  
  
This is not good, said Kikyo, almost to herself. Naraku will be very angry he was unable to find her.  
  
Well. We told our side of the story, said Miroku. Now you will tell yours. What exactly is going on?  
  
It's not important that you know. Please leave, and forget about my sister. You will probably never see her again. Kikyo's eyes had started to blaze. But I will rescue her, she said, more to herself than anyone else. Eventually, when I'm strong enough, I will rescue her. This is all my fault, but she will not have to endure this forever.  
  
We're not leaving, said Sesshoumaru. Is Naraku keeping her prisoner or something?  
  
Kikyo turned to him and studied him for a moment. You do not understand. It is not just a physical bondage. Anyway, there is nothing you can do. Please leave, and forget about Kagome.  
  
I already told you we're not leaving, Sesshoumaru was starting to get aggrivated.  
  
Why do you want to know anyway? Are you in love with her or something?  
  
The question suprised Sesshoumaru, and that moment of hesitation gave Miroku time to put in his two cents worth. Yes, he's head over heels in love with her.  
  
I am not, Sesshoumaru said, thankful that his voice did not display his aggrivation. But the question made him think. Why was he trying to find this girl he barely knew? I am merely curious.  
  
Well, to be blunt, curiosity can get you killed, Kikyo said coldly, rising to her feet. And there is nothing you can do for her anyway. I will not ask again. Leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that he wasn't going to get any information from her, so he stood up as well. Let's go, Miroku.  
  
All right, Sessie. Goodbye, fair lady, Miroku said.  
  
Kikyo froze as she felt something on her bottom. She punched the perverted hacker and he fell to the floor. she said, turning to walk into another room.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku went outside and got in their car.  
  
That was strange, said Miroku. But that girl sure was beautiful.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation. Is that all you ever think about? Anyway, she looks a lot like Kagome.  
  
I know. I found a picture of her. Miroku grinned and then added slighly But this girl is even prettier.  
  
If you think that, you're a fool, said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ah ha! cried Miroku. I got you! You really do like her!  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed himself for falling into the monk's trap. He rarely even talked to other people, but the hacker could trick even him. It is unimportant. So, what do you think is going on?  
  
Miroku instantly turned analytical. Well, Naraku has obviously imprisoned Kagome in some way, but something else is going on. I wonder what Kikyo meant about it being more than just physical bondage.' Anyway, I hope we'll get some more answers at the club.  
  
I sure hope so. But let's go home first.  
  
Of course, said Miroku. We're not dressed properly.  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs, wearing what he knew girls found attractive. Miroku had approved his clothes, and despite his preversion, he did know how to dress.  
  
As Sesshoumaru sat in the living room, waiting for the hacker, his brother walked in.  
  
Inuyasha usually just ignored Sesshoumaru whenever possible, but when he saw his brother's appearance he stopped. Well, well, well, where are you going? asked Inuyasha.  
  
None of your business, brother. Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
Hey, if I want to know, then tell me! cried Inuyasha.  
  
You are impulsive as ever. I am going to a club, but I suggest you keep your nose out of my business.  
  
Inuyasha was quite surprised. His brother... His totally antisocial brother... Was going to a club? What the hell? Was he finally trying to join society? No... Something else was going on here (OMG, is Inuyasha actually... thinking? *runs away in fear*).  
  
Much as he detested going anywhere with his brother, he was curious... Inuyasha said casually. I've got nothing to do tonight, so I guess I'll go with you.  
  
You most certainly will not, said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Oh yeah? And who's going to stop me?  
  
Sesshoumaru rose gracefully to his feet, looking every bit like some predator of the night.  
  
Just then, Miroku walked into the room. He observed and analyzed the situation, then decided to ignore it. Say Inuyasha, he said, We're going to a club tonight. Want to come?  
  
He is not coming, said Sesshoumaru.  
  
I would love to, Miroku, Inuyasha said with a sneer.  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. We have something important to do, and tagalongs will not help.  
  
cried Inuyasha.  
  
said Miroku. If you want my help in this mess, he comes.  
  
Sesshoumaru all but growled. He couldn't quite believe he was actually letting himself display anger. He was always so calm.  
  
said Inuyasha, but he couldn't help wonder exactly what Miroku was talking about.  
  


***  
  


Kagome sat on her bed, dressed in a very expensive and rather revealing dress, the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
The door opened and Naraku walked in, dressed all in black. Hello, sweet. What's wrong?  
  
Kagome just cried harder. Naraku sat beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, running the other down her body, which caused her to shiver slightly.  
  
Are you ready to go? he whispered.  
  
I,I don't watnt to go.  
  
What was that? Naraku's expression darkened.  
  
I, I don't want to go. You don't need me for that. You have everything you want from me... Why do I have to go to the club?  
  
Naraku was furious. He fastened his lips over hers harshly, pushing her struggling body back onto the bed, remembering what they'd done on his bed an hour before.  
  
Don't struggle against me, foolish girl, hissed Naraku. You are utterly mine, and I shall use you for whatever I see fit. There are multiple reasons I want you, as you know, and it is not your place to complain. Don't do it agian, or I may decided to clean up some loose ends I have left untied.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. You wouldn't... You couldn't mean...  
  
I will kill your sister if you continue to disobey me.  
  
Kagome hung her head, knowing she had been defeated. Okay, Naraku. I shall do whatever you ask.  
  
Good, it's time to to go.  
  
  
____________________________  
Oh, poor Kagome. Anyway, I'll update ASAP. I promise more action in the next chapter, but I hope you like this one. Next chapter is at the club. I'll give you lots of good Naraku, Kagome, Sessie, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango (yup she's in the next chapter), and even more Kikyo. Sorry to those who hate her, she's an important part of the story. And she's not evil. I think there are two Kikyos really. The one displayed for the majority of the manga/anime. That's the vengeful one who wants to kill Inuyasha and is a bitch to Kagome. But before she died she was a nice person, I think. Anyway, the Kikyo in this story is a good guy (er, girl), and she's an interesting mix of hate and love, I think. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter! One more thing, pairings. Ummmm, the only sure one is sess/kag. Okay, there's one more thing too... This story is just getting going. I'm planning to make it pretty long.   
Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took me so long. I'm not gonna make excuses. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun! Sorry for out-of-characterness.  
  
*Disclaimer* I own Inuyasha... In my dreams...  
  
  
Problems Chapter 3  
  
Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were riding in the back of a black limo. It stopped in front of a rather plain trashy looking gray building. Painted in black letters on the front was the word The other limos and expensive cars that were pulled up in front of the building seemed out of place.  
  
What's with this place? It looks like a trash bin! Inuyasha complained loudly.  
  
Sesshoumaru tended to agree with his brother, but he said nothing, and Miroku instantly began explaining.  
  
It may _look_ like a trash bin, at least from the outside, but that is for a reason. None of the people coming here want this place to attract a lot of attention, Inside, you'll see, is quite different.  
  
If they want to be discreet, why the limos? asked Inuyasha.  
  
Well, they don't want to be so discreet that they'd ride in anything less, Miroku said matter-of-factly.   
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that the people getting out of the cars were all dressed in very expensive clothes. The girls' clothes was generally revealing but still classy. Everyone was young and beautiful.  
  
Sesshou said, turning to the hacker, How exactly are we getting in?  
  
Miroku grinned. Don't worry, it's all been taken care of. Miroku whipped out three cards, all of which had names they'd never heard of, some strange symbols, and the word   
  
How do they know its the owner of the card without a picture? asked Inuyasha.  
  
Simple... Nobody's heard of this club if they don't belong to it. Besides, its impossible to make fake cards.  
  
But you did.  
  
Miroku grinned proudly. Well, my capacities are beyond those of the average human.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled. The monk really did crack him up. But now... They were going inside.  
  


***  
  


The inside of the club was completely different. Everything looked like it had come straight from a king's palace... And it probably had. Huge stone columns towered above the velvet carpets, and expensive and classy vases and statues were everywhere. Waitresses dressed in sexy black gowns walked around carrying small circular trays with the finest wines, champagnes, martinis... and every other drink imaginable. There were tables in some areas where men and women sat eating and drinking. A band was playing jazz.  
  
This doesn't look like a nightclub, Inuyasha murmured.  
  
That's because it isn't, said Miroku. This is the lounge. The nightclub is upstairs.  
  
How do you know all this? Inuyasha asked in wonder.  
  
Because he has something called intelligence, Sesshoumaru said with annoyance.  
  
Inuyasha huffed.  
  
This way, said Miroku.  
  
They approached a large elevator and traveled upstairs with several other people, who smiled at them politely. When the elevator doors opened, a very different atmosphere from downstairs was revealed to them...  
  
The music was played by some kind of heavy metal band. Inuyasha and Miroku recognized it as the hottest new thing. (Sessie's oblivious to what music is ) The lighting was psychedelic, and the dancefloor was crowed with people wildly bobbing and spinning. The waitresses were wearing even less than downstairs, and the band members were breathing fire. (Does anyone know what movie this reminds me of? Anyway, I'm not really sure how to describe this scene, but you get the picture, I hope)  
  
Sesshoumaru had never seen anything like this before... Was he really going to find clues about Kagome here?  
  
A very scantily clad girl with a short bob walked up to them. she said. I'm Yura... You guys want to dance?  
  
Inuyasha was too surprised to respond, and Sesshoumaru was rather disgusted by her display, but Miroku was a different story.  
  
I would love to... he said, his eyes pinned to her curves.   
  
He would love to, Sesshoumaru said cooly, But we unfortunately have business.  
  
she said, her demeanor changing entirely. She know looked very serious and calculating. Are you looking for someone?  
  
Sesshoumaru said swiftly. We're meeting someone, yes, but we don't need any help.  
  
I see, Yura said, and then she drifted off through the crowd.  
  
This place is strange, muttered Inuyasha.  
  
I like it, said Miroku.  
  
We all know why, muttered Sesshoumaru.  
  
The three slid over to one of the sheltered tables by the side. Sesshoumaru was feeling rather foolish... He couldn't find anything here. he said. Do you have a plan?  
  
Huh? Oh, right. Ummmm.... Not really. We just have to look around for Naraku and Kag-  
  
Inuyasha gasped loudly. What... What did you just say?  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
I said we have to look around for Naraku and-  
  
Naraku?! Why are you looking for Naraku?!  
  
You know him? Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
Yeah, that guy's a total bastard. He goes to our school.  
  
Oh right, Sesshoumaru said distractedly. For a moment... He had thought that his brother knew something... (I bet YOU thought he did too, but then again, maybe he does... Or maybe not) Brother, if you have nothing of value to say, keep your mouth shut.  
  
cried Inuyasha. What are we _doing_ here anyway?  
  
None of your business. You insisted on coming, but that doesn't mean we're telling you anything.  
  
Miroku sighed as Inuyasha started yelling at his brother. Then someone caught his eye. She was standing on a hugh balcony he had not noticed, offering a tray of drinks to someone who was seated in a lavish chair. She had a high black ponytail and deep brown eyes. She was so beautiful that he didn't even notice who she was offering the drinks to.  
  
Look at that girl, Miroku said to the bickering brothers, who turned to look at the waitress he had indicated.  
  
Yeah, so, said Inuyasha, but Miroku was now staring at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at something else... And it wasn't the girl.  
  
Hey Sessie, the hacker whispered.  
  
he said.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked back up at the balcony. Seated in the lavish chair was none other than Naraku himself, and a few feet away from him stood Kagome, leaning on the balcony and staring absently into the crowd. Sesshoumaru was almost drooling at the way she looked... Her dress emphasized her body's shape in all the right ways. But, more importantly, he had found her... And Naraku.  
  
It's them, whispered Miroku.  
  
It's who? Naraku? asked Inuyasha, who still had no clue what was going on.  
  
Yeah, and Kagome.  
  
Hey, that _is_ Kagome! Inuyasha said.  
  
You know Kagome? asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yeah, she goes to our school too!  
  
Sesshoumaru restrained himself from strangling his brother.  
  
Why did we come to this club just to find them? asked Inuyasha.  
  
Haven't you noticed that they haven't been at school lately? Sesshoumaru said, obviously quite annoyed.   
  
So we came to some nightclub? asked Inuyasha, who was getting more and more confused with each passing moment.  
  
Will you shut up! Just don't worry about it and keep your mouth shut. This is important.  
  
The three boys watched the waitress disappear from the balcony area through a door. The balcony was extremely lavish, but constructed to not draw too much attention from the crowd. Naraku was looking coldly at a man with a long black braid who was apprently giving him some bad news.   
  


***  
  


_What_ did you just say, Hiten? Naraku asked.  
  
It appears that the rumors were not true. In fact, they were constructed by a local yakuza group in the hopes of luring someone who actually had shards into their grasp.  
  
_Damn idiots!_ Naraku thought to himself. _They gave me information that could not be backed up_.  
  
Kagome listened to their conversation while pretending not to notice. She was actually quite relieved that the rumors had been false. It meant that she didn't have to go travelling. If she stayed here, she might be able to convince Naraku to let her go back to school. Sometimes she wondered... Why did she even bother with school? It wasn' as if she'd be able to do anything with her life. Her life belonged to Naraku. Forever. At least, she thought, at least this way Kikyo can be free. But still... I want to finish school...  
  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Naraku and Hiten, who were discussing the false rumors.  
  
Go away now, Hiten, Naraku said. The man was gone instantly. Naraku was upset, and an upset Naraku was not someone you wanted to be around.  
  
he sad sharply. Tommorrow we must visit the factory.  
  
All the joy at the prospect of going back to school drained out of her. The... factory? she asked dully, feeling a pain start to grow in her chest. Again... So soon...  
  
You know it has to be this way, said Naraku with a smirk. But it won't be that bad. They don't need too much of your energy. Now, let's enjoy this marvelous party in my marvelous club. His smirk grew and he patted his lap.  
  
Kagome walked over to sit on his lap, all the while wishing she could just run away screaming. But then, her eyes fixed on someone in the crowd. He was that boy with the long white hair... The boy she had kissed. She could still feel his lips against hers. They had been demanding... But it was so different from her kisses with Naraku. Sesshoumaru tasted so sweet... So pure... So perfect.  
  
Their eyes locked across the distance... And then Naraku crushed his lips against hers.  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru felt rage boiling inside him. That bastard Naraku dared to touch what was his... Wait a minute, thought Sesshoumaru. Since when is she mine? Well, it doesn't matter. She doesn't want to kiss him. She doesn't want ot be with him. And I will rescue her.  
  
So... That's Kagome in the flesh, Miroku said nervously.  
  
What is Kagome _doing_... With Naraku? Inuyasha cried.   
  
Come on, Sesshoumaru said, rising to his feet and walking swiftly through the crowds.  
  
Wait up! cried Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked swiftly, remembering the way her eyes had looked when he stared into them a few minutes ago... Endless pools of sadness and pain, and yet, with all that pain, there was still hope deep inside those eyes. He could feel it, and he would nurture it until the hope overwhelmed the sadness.  
  
Ummm... Sessie? I know you're mad that he kissed your girl, but do you have a plan here? Do you even know how to get up there? Miroku asked.  
  
His girl? Inuyasha wondered aloud. Is there something I don't know, Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he stalked up to the waitress with the black ponytail. Excuse me, he said curtly.   
  
She turned to smile at him. Can I get you something? she asked.  
  
I need you take me upstairs. Now, Sesshoumaru said.  
  
I'm afraid that's quite impossible unless you-  
  
Sesshou cried, grabbing her arm.  
  
The girls' eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. Okay, okay, come on, she said.  
  
You shouldn't treat a lady like that! Miroku cried.  
  
It's all right, the girl said, pulling her arm away from Sesshou and walking towards the other side of the club. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into going up there without an appointment.  
  
What is your name, fair lady? Miroku asked with a winning smile.  
  
The girl considered him for a moment. she said slowly.  
  
You work here? Miroku said dreamily.  
  
Isn't that obvious? Sango said. Anyway, this is only my night job. I have other jobs... Why are you so bent on going upstairs?  
  
I have to see someone, Sesshoumaru said shortly.  
  
They reached a door at the far end of the nightclub and slipped through it quickly. A large, bald, strange looking man was standing by a flight of carpeted stairs.  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are _you_ going? he asked.  
  
It's okay, Mantan (Is that how you spell his name?). They're with me.  
  
Mantan grunted but didn't stop them. The three men ascended with Sango to the next floor, where they found a guilded door. A girl with a small bun (with feathers) and red eyes was standing outside it. She was wearing a long, slinky red gown.  
  
Sango, what is going on here? These people are not allowed up here?  
  
They insisted on coming, Kagura, Sango said with a shrug.  
  
Well now _I _ insist that they go downstairs. Naraku cannot be bothered at present.  
  
said Sesshoumaru.  
  
I beg your pardon, said Kagura.   
  
I, said, move.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother. His voice had always been cold, but this... It was frightening.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened and she stepped quickly aside.  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed the door open. It revealed a long hall. At the end of it, a door opened. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he saw Kagome walk out of it. She walked down the hall, her eyes sad, and then she saw him. She gasped. What-what are you _doing_ up here?! she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared to be at a loss for words. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.  
  
We just came to- began Miroku.  
  
Nevermind. You've got to get out of here, quick. Here, follow me.  
  
But Kagome! Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Come ON! Do you want to get killed!  
  
Suddenly another door slammed open. Two men stood there, holding guns. So here's the unwanted visitors, one of them sneered.  
  
Suddenly, two muted pops were heard, and the two men fell to the ground. The group turned around to see Kikyo standing there, holding a gun and silencer in her hands.  
  
whispered Kagome.  
  
Kikyo said. The two sisters ran to each other and embraced. they both whispered.   
  
When they pulled apart, Kikyo was smiling. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and Miroku. I thought you might not be able to leave this alone. Come on, I'll get you out of here.  
  
What about Kagome?! Sesshoumaru said forcefully.  
  
I can't escape now. It's not possible, Kagome said quietly.  
  
Kikyo said. There isn't much time. We'll get Kagome eventually. In the meantime, take care, my sister.  
  
You too, Kagome said, tears dripping from her eyes.  
  
Well then, we'd better be-  
  
A voice interrupted her,   
  
She turned to look at the owner of the voice.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock. They, they told me you were dead! he whispered.  
  
I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, Kikyo said quietly.   
  
Everyone watched the two stare at each other.  
  
Then, loud shouts were heard.  
  
cried Kikyo.  
  
Everyone except for Kagome started to run down the hall. Goodbye, sister. Take care, Sesshou! Kagome cried.  
  
We'll be back for you! Kikyo and Sesshoumaru cried in unison.   
  


***  
  


Outside, everyone piled quickly into Kikyo's car. She put it in drive and quickly moved off down the street.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Kikyo said. I think its time you were aquainted with the full facts.  
  
_____________________  
Next time, Kikyo explains to the gang what exactly is going on. Sorry Sessie was out of character in this chapter. I'll try to fix that next time. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I'm so slow... Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the new chapter. In any event, in this chappie, Kikyo tells Miroku, Sessie, and Inu wants going on, Kagome goes to the and Kagome and Sessie... go on a date?! Hope you enjoy... Oh, another thing, Naraku's are NOT like the demons from the series. They're very, very, much NOT the same thing. Another thing, as far as I can see, I have no choice but to pair Sess with Kag (which was my original plan), Miroku with Sango, and Inuyasha with Kikyo (I KNOW lots of people don't like that). Although the Inu/Kik relationship will be in this chapter some, you guys still have a chance to change it. Here's the deal, the Ses/Kag thing is a definite, but I could always do something weird like pair Inuyasha with SANGO and put MIROKU with Kikyo. How weird would THAT be?! Well, if no one likes that idea, I'm sticking with Kikyo/Inuyasha. Sorry! Review and let me know if I/S M/K tickles your fancy.  
  
*Disclaimer* Break my heart, why don'cha? Anyway, the characters are all Takahashi's, but the storyline belongs to me... You can thank my muses, Kachi and Rumi.  
  
CHAPTER 5: In the Wake of Destruction...  
  
Sit down, Kikyo said softly, and the three boys sat down around her kitchen table. I would offer you guys something to drink, but...  
  
We're fine, Miroku said. Sesshou and Inu both seemed a bit preoccupied.  
  
Kikyo sat down herself. She stared at the table.  
  
Well, you had better begin, Sesshoumaru said cooly.  
  
Well. Here we go... My family is descended from a long string of mikos. When Kagome and I were very young, the family decided that Kagome would go out into the world, and I would remain here to guard the shrine, learn the miko ways, and protect our heirloom... I don't suppose any of you have heard of the shikon no tama?  
  
Sesshou breathed in sharply, but Miroku and Inuyasha looked rather clueless.   
  
I take it you've heard of it? Kikyo asked.  
  
Yes... The ancient jewel with extraordinary powers. It can grant any wish... Are you saying it actually exists?  
  
Kikyo nodded solemly. Yes, and my duty was to protect it. Anyway, during my training, I sometimes visited another shrine... the Yauhno Shrine. It's deserted, but I found someone else there... Inuyasha. He was so different from anyone I'd ever known, not that I'd known many people... And I fell in love with him.  
  
Sesshou and Miroku looked at the young man she was talking about. A solitary tear was sliding down his face.   
  
Anyway... One day, I was there waiting for him, and I met a very different man... Naraku, also known as the Spider Lord. He seemed to sense something from me and seemed very interested. Then Inuyasha showed up, and he vanished. A few weeks later, a seemingly unrelated incedent occured. A women came to our shrine... Named Kagura. She seemed interested in all of our old stuff, and I let her explore a bit. But she snuck off and found the shikon no tama. I found her staring at it and ordered her to leave. Little did I know, she was working for Naraku.  
  
Sesshou's face darkened.  
  
Well... He came to the shrine himself to take it from me. I was completely unprepared, still in training. Kagome was at home, but she was hidden from our view. She grabbed a bow and arrow and, although she's only used one a few times, sent an arrow flying directly towards him. We were struggling, however, and it hit the tama instead. Kagome's power was so strong that it completely shattered the jewel, pieces flying in all directions.  
  
Sesshou's eyes were wide with surprise... and admiration.  
  
Kagome was shocked also, and she staggered back and fell, knocking herself unconscious. Naraku did not realize she was there. In fact, he believed that _I_ had somehow shattered a jewel... He did not even know I had a sister. I was not strong enough... And he kidnapped me, after killing our parents. One other thing... Since I was to be the keeper of the jewel, my existence was a secret. Naraku believed there was only one daughter, Kagome. So he thought that I was Kagome. He planned to use me to collect the shikon shards, but I was most uncooperative. Also, because of my obvious miko powers, he wanted to use me for something else... Some rather dark experiments using my power... To fuel the creation of monstrosities. You see, you've seen Naraku's nightclubs... The parties, the music, the girls... What you don't see is what happens during the day. Most people think that Gumonoi is just a software company, but in actuality, it's got a whole different purpose that takes place in the basements. He has strange machiney that he uses to create monsters he believes can be used to, well, rule the underworld. Or maybe even more than that... He calls them demons. However, my miko powers are developed enough that I can shield them from exploitation. His machines could not utilize my powers without my consent... And I would NOT consent. If I had known... If only I had known... A great sadness seemed to overtake the miko.  
  
Miroku reached out and gently placed his hand over hers. It's alright, he whispered.  
  
Kikyo looked up, mildly suprised. I will continue... He was preparing a binding spell. An ancient practice in which one person becomes bound to another... Permanently. One person belongs to the other person... There is partial control over body and soul... One can never escape a binding spell... At least not without great difficulty. Naraku was skilled, and needed only a name to perform the spell. But he used the wrong name. He used the name Kagome.  
  
Sesshou looked furious. What happens if Naraku dies? he growled.  
  
Kagome would die as well. That is one of the most severse consequences of the binding spell.  
  
But how did he find her? Miroku asked.  
  
Well, after the spell, Kikyo continued, He knew he had somehow been tricked. However, Kagome had not been nearby at the time, and she had put up a simple shield spell so he could not sense her. Then, they brought in Sota... Our little brother. It was let him die, or reveal that I had a twin sister. However, even I did not know where she was. To my horror, she came of her own free will. She knew what had happened, and she offered herself in my place. I tried to stop her, I tried... Tears were brimming in Kikyo's stoic face. Now she belongs to him, and I train always to have the strength to free her. Kikyo sighed. The only one outside the family who knew of my existence was Inuyasha, so I wrote a letter to him, pretending to be someone else, explaining that I was dead. And that's it... He uses Kagome to find the shards, and to fuel his machinery. He finds her much more fun' than me, or so he said. Inuyasha... I'm sorry.  
  
Sesshou was gripping the table in fury. That... bastard... he gritted out.  
  
Sorry to bring this up, Miroku said. But, uh, what happened to Sota?  
  
Kikyo looked down at the table. He's dead. She did not elaborate. She could not, and would not, explain. They didn't need to know about Sota's death, or the other part... She knew they bought everything she said, and everything she had said was true, but she had not told the whole story. She had left out a part... The dark secret that Kagome and Kikyo shared. The secret that tortured their dreams and weighed down upon their souls. Neither sister would ever tell anyone. It would remain hidded forever. There was no reason for anyone else to know...   
  
I've told our story, Kikyo said. Now I want yours. What exactly are you to Kagome?   
  
Sesshou looked up, almost seeming confused. What was he to Kagome? He did not know. I don't know... The day on the roof... She hid behind me to protect herself from Naraku.  
  
She must have quickly put up a spell to shield herself from his sense also. Otherwise he would be able to sense her.  
  
Anyway, she was behind me, but he was coming. So, she kissed me. And then he left, and she cried. Then she left.  
  
Good going, budy, Miroku said, slapping his friend on the back.   
  
Kikyo's eyebrows were arched. She kissed you... Did you kiss back?  
  
Sesshoumaru did not answer.  
  
Kikyo smiled, and it changed her face drastically, for it was not a cold smile but a warm blessing to the world, and Sesshou's breath caught slightly as he saw Kagome in that smile. I approve, she said. When this is all over... You had better not break her heart.  
  
Sesshou stared at her stoically, his composure back in full, suddenly remembering why he never talked to people.   
  
Inuyasha had been silent since their arrival, but a small smile appeared on his face. So, Kikyo, it wasn't that you, um, hated me or anything?   
  
Kikyo smiled that warm smile again. Of course not.  
  
Sesshou's eyebrows raised. And I want _you_ to know, Kikyo, that _I_ approve... But you can break his heart if you want.  
  
cried three people. The mood had certainly lightened a bit. After all, one can only talk about such depressing things for so long.  
  
Sesshou said, What are we going to do about all this?  
  
Kikyo looked serious again. Well... It's going to be difficult, but...   
  
Suddenly Kikyo's watch started to beep. She glanced at it. Oh shit! It's three o'clock. I'm going to be late!  
  
Late for what? asked Miroku.  
  
I have a meeting.  
  
At three o'clock in the morning? asked Sesshou.  
  
Yeah... With an informant of mine. She provides me with information about my sister. Her name's Sango.  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up.   
  
Kikyo stared at him. You know her?  
  
Not really. She was at Naraku's club...  
  
Yes, she works for him, and she feeds me information about Kagome. You see, she's Kagome's personal attendant, and she goes everywhere Kagome does. So, I figured she'd be the perfect one to get info from. It turns out that she hates Naraku and hasn't quit only so she can stay close to Kagome, because she worries about her. But anyway, I have to go... Come over here again tommorow at 7:00 in the evening... And go to school tommorrow. None of you should do anything suspicious.  
  
I don't go to school, Miroku said with a smile. But I'm going to do a search and see what I can dig up about this whole mess.  
  
A search? asked Kikyo.  
  
Miroku's our resident computer genius, Sesshou said.  
  
As the three guys filed out of the house, Sesshou remembered that they didn't have a car. We don't have our car here, but I can get the limo to leave the club and then... Wait, is there any danger that it will be followed?  
  
Probably not. The club's definitely not closed yet, but people come and go all the time.  
  
Sesshou pulled out his cell phone and called the limo driver. Then Kikyo got into her car and waved goodbye. See you guys. Um, Inuyasha? she said softly. You can come over at about 4:00, if you want.  
  
He nodded and then Kikyo closed the door and drove away.  
  


***  
  


The car slid to a stop in front of Gumonoi software. The door opened and Naraku and Kagome climbed out. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, smirking at her obvious discomfort. They went inside and walked through the gigantic lobby, to an elevator at the back. They went upstairs, to Naraku's large and luxurious office.   
  
Sit down, Kagome.  
  
But, aren't we, uh, going downstairs?  
  
Not yet.  
  
Kagome sat down on the large couch and Naraku sat beside her. He grabbed her almost instantly and pulled her into his lap, kissing her insistently. Kagome knew that trying to pull away was useless, but she did it anyway. He pushed her down on the soft leather and held her hands above her head with one strong hand. His other hand unbuttoned her expensive shirt, while his lips were busy at her mouth. He then allowed them to travel down to her now exposed chest. For the time being, he left her bra where it was.  
When Kagome's shirt was unbuttoned, he pushed against her, sliding both hands underneath her short skirt. She eeped and struggled, to now avail.  
  
Naraku smirked. If I didn't like your struggling so much...  
  
The phone rang. Naraku got up angrily and stormed over to it. he asked into the receiver. He turned to the girl, still lying on the couch. We have to go down now.  
  
Kagome stood up, her face sad. They went to the back and Naraku pressed a hidden button on the nose of a painting of a noblewoman. Part of the wall slid back to reveal a hidden elevator. Kagome got inside, Naraku beside her, and she quickly buttoned up her shirt as they rode down to the basement.   
  
When the door opened, a whole different world was revealed. The glass countertops, flower vases, expensive paintings, and royal carpets were gone. In place was machinery, and workers.  
  
The two walked over to a man with a dark ponytail and shocking blue eyes. he cried happily. Naraku's eyes narrowed. It's so good to see you.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly as the man she knew only as Kouga walked up and clasped her hands. Naraku, who was actually quite skilled in marshal arts, struck a quick blow to Kouga's hand, which drew back instantly.   
  
Er, right this way, he said, as if they didn't know where they were going. The large machine was smooth and silver, and sort of resembled an electric chair. Kagome sat down, and Kouga adjusted the straps, placing the eye shield over her face. He flipped the switch, and Kagome cried out softly. Then she sat still, tears rolling down her cheeks. Only a little longer, she thought. Then, Naraku had promised she could go in for the second half of school...  
  


***  
  


Sesshou had gone into school about a half hour late. He had spent all morning practicing in the family dojo, working on his katana skills as well as his bare-handed attacks. He felt like ripping somebody to shreds. Somebody named Naraku. All he could think about was how much that bastard had made Kagome suffer. And she still had so much hope... He could see it in her eyes. She really was an extraordinary girl. Someday, maybe...  
  
Sessie wasn't quite sure how he had really gotten himself this involved in everything, but he knew that he was going to stop Naraku's behavior. Stop it once and for all, perfrably by killing the bastard with his bare hands... Or a large sword.  
  
Now Sesshou was sitting in a Physics class that was definitely a joke. He KNEW all this stuff. At least then he didn't have to pay attention. His thoughts drifted back to Kagome....  
  
The lunch bell rang, and he headed up to the roof, thinking about how awful school really was... And how stupid. He opened the door, and froze.  
  
Standing on the balcony, the sun caught in her hair, eyes gleaming and hair blowing in the soft wind, was Kagome. She looked breathtaking.  
  
She looked over at him and smiled, and his heart seemed to lift up into the sky. How could a simple smile make him feel that way?  
  
she said softly.  
  
he said. Mind if I join you?  
  
Not at all. Please do.  
  
He walked over and stood beside her. After a few minutes of silence they walked over and sat on a bench together.   
  
she began. Why were you there?  
  
For you.  
  
You must stop. I, I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
I would rather die than let this continue.  
  
Kagome turned to him sharply, her eyes shining with love and gratefulness. She could not believe this guy was doing all this for her. He was so beautiful... And she could tell he meant every word he said. I can't let you get hurt. You're... The first person whose really cared about me in a long time.  
  
Sango and Kikyo seem to care about you.  
  
Kagome smiled. You know what I mean.  
  
Why can't you just run? I'll go with you.  
  
A shudder passed through all of Kagome's body. I... can't. Something really bad will happen.  
  
  
  
I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I thank you for what you've done, but I want to know why you did it.  
  
I don't really know. All I do know is that I can't stop thinking about you...  
  
That's definitely mutual, Kagome said.  
  
Listen, Kikyo and I, Miroku and Inuyasha too, we're going to rescue you.  
  
That's so kind of you, but I'm afraid it's impossible. Kagome stood up and started to walk away, but Sesshou shot out an arm and grabbed her wrist.   
  
Wait! At least, let me be with you.  
  
Kagome smiled. What do you say we meet after school... At the old Grangeville House. They've got great ice cream.  
  


***  
  


Kagome walked into the ice cream shop to see the beautiful, white-haired senior sitting at a table. She walked over to him and sat down. I, Kagome Higurashi, have decided to grace you with my presense, she said with a genuine smile.  
  
He raised a delicate eyebrow. Is that so? Well then I, the great Sesshoumaru, will return the favor.  
  
She smiled and without missing a beat said: I will allow you to do so.  
  
That got a slight chuckle out of him and she chuckled in response.  
  
A waitress came over to get their orders.  
  
Now, I only have about two hours, Kagome said softly, But I wanted to see you.  
  
I wanted to see you also.  
  
Kagome's breath caught as he smiled. He truly was beautiful... Not like Naraku, whose smirks had only the power to terrify and disturb.   
  
They talked small talk for a few minutes, and then Kagome asked, So, what is your family like? Besides Inuyasha, of course.  
  
Sesshou frowned. My father and mother are dead. I live with Inuyasha's mother...  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Oh, I'm so sorry.  
  
It's okay. For some reason, he didn't mind talking to her about all this. My mother died giving birth to me, my father died about two years after Inuyasha was born... I heard about your family, and I'm sorry.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Thank you.   
  
Her face was so expressive, Sesshoumaru thought, mirroring her every emotion. So perfect. Although her eyes were not an unusual color, they seemed somehow different on her. Filled with a purity and perfection that was almost unworldly.  
  
Around most people, Sessou became cold as ice and they shrank up or ran away. However, she had not been phased by his ice the first time, and now he felt himself open in a way he never had been before. To most people, he was either a freak or a god. To Kagome... Maybe he was just himself.  
  
If only it could always be like this, he thought to himself as he talked with Kagome about life. The more he learned about her, the more he liked her. _Naraku,_ he thought to himself. _You're about to lose your precious little shard-detector and energy-supplier.  
  
  
___________  
  
_Well, did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long. Tune in next time, and keep watching for a special preview of the next chappie....  
  
So... Do I know you?  
  
The name's Miroku.  
  
Miroku... YOU PERVERT!  
  
Sorry! Sorry! Say, would you like to go to the old Grangeville House with me tommorrow?  



	6. AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY GUYS! Don't worry I PROMISE I will FINISH this fic! However, I can't write two Inuyasha fics at once, so this one is being put on hold until I finish The Meaning of Truth. Truth should be about 10 chapters total, so not too much more. The SECOND I finish it, I will begin work on this fic again. I'm SO SORRY


	7. Chapter 6

I know, I know, you thought I was never gonna update. Well, I ve been on vacation for, like two monthes, and before that I was dealing with the death of a close friend and before that I was at debate camp. I haven't had a spare minute all summer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.   
  
I also realize I made a mistake in the last chapter - Sesshou's dad can't have died so soon after Inu's birth because he hired Miroku when Miroku was fourteen. Anyway, I've decided he's still alive, and I'll go back and correct it in that chapter later. Inu's mother is still alive also. Another mistake I made - They went to the club on a Saturday night, but Kikyo told them to go to school the next day... On SATURDAY? So, pretend she just said go to school Monday and I'll correct it later... And they're not supposed to meet her till Monday also - cause in the last chapter Sess met Kag at school and, well, they hadn't met with Kikyo yet... Kikyo had something to do that weekend, I guess *scratches head* I'll think of what that was later... Oooh, I think I just thought of it now... You'll find out what that is... Soon.  
  
Thank you everyone, for you support and patience. As for waiting to finish The Meaning of Truth, I changed my mind. This story is much better, in my opinion, and I just can't keep away from it.  
  
JUST for Clarification - Kanna, Kagura, etc. are not Naraku's children or in any way related to him. They're just his allies/servants/minions.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. The storyline, however is mine.  
  
___________________  
  
Problems Chapter Six  
  
Two men sat in a small room, watching a TV monitor. That bitch Kikyo, one of them muttered. But what the hell were those other idiots doing here? Trying to rescue Kagome? Fools.  
  
Er, Naraku? Is this security footage from last night? the man beside him asked.  
  
Naraku gave him a scathing look. Hiten, sometimes I wonder why I keep someone so stupid near me.  
  
Hiten looked down in embarassment. Er, sir? Would you like me to deal with this?  
  
No... Not now, he said, rising to his feet and sweeping from the room.   
  
Several minutes later, he had reached his destination - Kagome's room. Without knocking, he stepped inside, and found the girl sitting on her bed, talking in hushed tones to her attendent - Sango, he believed the girl's name was.  
  
he said softly to the servant, who bowed obediently and hurried from the room.  
  
Kagome turned sad eyes to him but said nothing.  
  
You did not inform me you would be receiving guests at the club.  
  
I - What?   
  
Your little school friends, come to rescue you... That was kind of them, and kind of you to send them packing.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's face was panicked. I - Don't hurt them, Naraku! Don't hurt them!  
  
Naraku stared intently at Kagome's face for a moment. And why shouldn't I hurt them? They attempted to steal something that belonged to me.  
  
They won't bother you ever again, I promise! Just don't hurt them! Kagome's look was pleading.  
  
Naraku continued to stare at her. was his only response.  
  
Kagome was on the verge of tears, and Naraku was enjoying her pain immensely. I won't complain about school... I won't go to school for the rest of the year, she said firmly.  
  
If I decide you won't go, you won't go. That has nothing to do with your little friends.  
  
What do you want?! Kagome cried.  
  
he said, leaning towards her. But for now, I'll let your friends live if you open your soul up completely the next time we go to the factory. The machine will not take the traces of energy that swirl around you, but the more powerful energy inside your very soul. You'll recover fully a day or two afterwards, so there's no need to worry.   
  
Kagome's sharp intake of breath was his only answer.  
  
Otherwise, I'll just have to pay a visit to your sister, and the household of the Ikagi's (Sess and Inu's last name in this fic). Naraku knew that the moment he spoke those words he had her.  
  
she said softly, her head hung in resignation.  
  
Good, now, let's have a little fun, shall we? He leaned towards her further, his lips nearly brushing against hers, and in one smooth movement he had pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
No Naraku! Kagome struggled wildly, anguish filling her. Sometimes, she wondered why she bothered to struggle. She didn't have a choice. Then, suddenly, Sesshoumaru's face burst clearly into her head and she screamed.  
  
Naraku's ears were suddenly full of her scream and an immense pain shot through him. He pulled up sharply and looked down in shock at Kagome's hand, which glowed blue. She was also staring at it in surprise. Naraku sat up and pulled off his shirt. He stared down at the burn mark on his skin. You're not supposed to be able to do that, he said softly, his face expressionless. Suddenly, his eyes filled with anger. How dare you? he hissed.  
  
In an instant, Kagome felt his hands on her chest and she screamed, knowing what was coming but unable to do anything about it. The pain she felt then was beyond anything she could ever have imagined. Naraku had only done this to her at one other time, and the pain had been so intense she had blocked the experience almost completely from her memory.  
  
She threw back her head, the shockwaves of pain travelling up and down her as Naraku reached into her very soul, his insistent fingers demanding her complete submission. She gave in, knowing that the sooner she did the sooner the pain would stop, but Naraku did not stop, he reached further, tearing her emotions with his painful grip. Naraku was very adept at soulsearching and probing, but the bonding spell made it especially easy for him to reach inside Kagome's soul. The pain and humiliation this caused her was the greatest punishment he could give, aside from killing someone close to her. It served another purpose as well. Naraku was reinforcing the bond, making sure his control was complete and that she could not use her powers against him again.  
  


***  
  


Sesshoumaru was nearly knocked over as Miroku rushed past him and toward the front door.   
  
Where are you going? Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Miroku looked almost surprised to see him. Oh, sorry Sess. I have to go, though.  
  
Where are you going? Sesshou repeated. We have to go to Kikyo's in a few hours.  
  
Someone's contacted me, and they insist they have information about Kagome.  
  
Instantly Sesshoumaru was intent and alert.  
  
Look, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to come, but you can't. She wants to meet alone, okay? Look, I got to go, but I'll tell you everything that happened when I get back.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in annoyance as Miroku rushed out the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly out the door, not really sure where he was going, sure only that he needed to get out of the house.  
  
came a voice from behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to see his father standing on the stairs behind him. Sesshou said softly.  
  
Son, I know you are a very intelligent young man, and you have a brilliant future ahead of you... But stay away from Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and then narrowed. You were having me followed...  
  
Yes. Son, you don't want to get in the way of Naraku Osagawa.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched angrily as his father turned and walked back up the stairs.  
  


***  
  


Kagura was studying her sister's expressionless face when there was a soft knock on the door. Come in, she said.  
  
A boy with black hair and a freckled face opened the door. Excuse me for disturbing you, but I bring a message from Naraku.  
  
Yes, what is it? Kagura snapped quickly.  
  
The boy bowed deeper as he responded. He requests that both of you meet him in the Ouyai Meeting Room at once.  
  
Alright then, she said, rising to her feet. Her sister rose as well, her motions fluid. As they walked down the corridor, Kagura marveled that her sister could walk without making any noise at all.  
  
Naraku was indeed waiting for them.  
  
He surveyed them regally, leaning casually against the wall. he began, I need you to fetch Urasae for me.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened slightly at this command. It was very unusal that Naraku needed the witch's servives. She wondered why, all of a sudden... What shall I tell her you require of her?  
  
Tell her it is about some of her past work... Tell her I am concerned she had done something incorrectly.  
  
Kagura was even more curious than before, but she simply nodded.  
  
You may go, Naraku said, and Kagura walked slowly out of the room, glancing back at Naraku and her sister. Kanna had said nothing, and appeared to be staring absently into space. Her strange white hair and face contrasted sharply with Naraku's dark hair and clothes. It sometimes annoyed her that Naraku seemed to trust Kanna with the more important matters, but there were reasons. Kanna looked like a young girl, but in actuality she was four years older than Kagura, and, as far as Kagura knew, her loyalty was to Naraku - totally and completely.  
  


***  
  


The boy who had summoned Kanna and Kagura walked off swiftly down the hall after they left. He almost ran into Sango, who wasn't watching where she was going.  
  
she said, surprised but pleased to see her brother.  
  
Sango, what are you doing, walking around without even paying attention?  
  
Sango blushed slightly. I was just thinking about Kagome.  
  
I see. Kohaku knew all about Kagome, and Sango's work for Kikyo. Sango had not wanted Kohaku to stay at Naraku's mansion, but he had insisted on staying to   
look after her.  
  
Anyway, I'm off this afternoon. We should get out of here, take a walk. Let's go into town.  
  
Are we allowed?  
  
Yeah, it's okay. Come on.  
  


***  
  


Kanna and Naraku sat in silence for a few moments. Kanna, I need to look into your mirror.  
  
The girl nodded and reached inside her pocket to pull our a small, white mirror.   
  
I need to see Kikyo, he said softly.  
  
The miko appeared, sitting at her kitchen table. A book was open in front of her. Naraku growled as he recognized it... But how had she obtained a copy? He was under the impression that very few remained. It didn't matter anyway, he told himself, she could read the stupid book all she wanted. It wouldn't give her the ability to break the bonding spell. Naraku nearly chuckled at the look of determination on her face.   
  
Kanna watched him, not blinking and not looking into the mirror.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened slightly as someone knocked on Kikyo's door. She answered it, and Inuyasha stepped inside.   
  
That's enough, Naraku said, turning away from the mirror. So, they were going to cause trouble.... No matter, he would find a way to get Kikyo out of his way. He couldn't just kill her, though, then Kagome would blaim him and she would be quite annoying about it. Hmmmm, perhaps... Kanna, get Tsubaki for me.  
  
Kanna nodded.   


***  


  
Miroku was glancing nervously at his watch as he hurried across the park. Suddenly he ran into someone. The someone turned out to be a young boy, and he fell over from the impact. Sorry kid, Miroku said, leaning forward and offering his hand. After helping the kid to his feet, he noticed someone rushing towards them.  
  
Kohaku, are you okay? the girl cried.  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up. Ah, Sango, right?  
  
Huh? Do I know you?  
  
Not really. We met at Naraku's club, very briefly.  
  
Comprehension dawned on Sango's face. Oh right...  
  
I'm Miroku, he said, and Sango felt a hand on her backside.   
  
Miroku you PERVERT! she cried, smacking him hard across the face.  
  
You hit rather hard. Anyway, I'd love to chat, but I have to go.  
  
Sango was still shaking in anger.  
  
Thank you, though, for what you're doing for Kagome.  
  
Sango stared on as he brushed past her and walked across the park.  
  


***  


Sesshoumaru was sitting on a bench, staring pointlessly into space. Kagome's face seemed to fill his vision.  
  
Oi, Sesshou, I'm talking to you!  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked, and realized that Kagome's face really _was_ filling his vision. She was standing over him and glaring.   
  
Will you stop spacing out?! she cried.  
  
Er, sorry Kagome, he said, embarassed.  
  
No big deal. Look, I just came to tell you to stop.  
  
Stop... What?  
  
Stop trying to save me. Tell Kikyo to stop too. Naraku knows you were at the club, and he knows why you were there... If you don't want to get hurt, you have to stop. I just barely convinced him to spare your lives.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he was hearing this. No. We're going to rescue you.  
  
You idiot! Kagome cried, desperation and anger in her voice.   
  
Sesshoumaru was on his feet, and he towered over her. Listen to me, he said, more harshly than he had meant to. I - We - care about you. I want to stop you from being hurt.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with anger. If you don't want me hurt than stop! Stop this! Look, I can't protect you if you do anything else. Naraku's not very forgiving. And if you don't want him to hurt me, stop trying to help!  
  
Sesshoumaru seized her arm roughly. No. I won't leave you as Naraku's prisoner. I will rescue you. I promise.  
  
Kagome looked surprised for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed. You can't! There's nothing you can do against Naraku! You have no chance!  
  
he said, and his voice held a hint of warning. This isn't your decision. It's Kikyo's and Miroku's and Inuyasha's. And more than anything, it's mine.  
  
Why won't you just listen to me! she screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a hint of a growl rising in his throat, and, without thinking, pulled her closer to him. She stumbled and fell into his arms, her eyes wide in surprise. His lips forcefully sought hers.  
  
______________________  
Well, what do you think? Anyway, I didn't have time to work on this chapter as much as I would have liked, but I've been out fo town for two months and I'm leaving tommorrow. I'll be gone until September, and I really wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you liked it. I kind of feel like I crammed a lot of stuff into it, including two new characters (Kohaku and Kanna) and the mention of two more (Urasae and Tsubaki). Anyway, next chapter, two more characters will come in. Can you guess who they are? He he he.  
  



	8. Chapter 7

I know its been a while, but being a junior in high school is a LOT OF WORK!  
  
Problems Chapter 7: Of Secrets   
  
Miroku walked over to the bench where he was supposed to wait and sat down, glancing nervously at his watch. The cryptic words written on the note in his pocket echoed through his mind. Three minutes late and I'm gone.  
  
Well, he was actually five minutes early but better early than late.   
  
It's good to see that you took my note seriously.  
  
Miroku turned slowly, although he was quite startled. Standing behind him was a young girl in slightly old-fashioned clothes. She looked about eleven or twelve, but the seriousness in her face made her seem much older. His eyes strayed to the faded patch that covered one of her eyes.  
  
Hello, Kaede, he said smoothly, smiling.  
  
I assume you're Miroku?  
  
Yep. Now do you want to talk about this here?  
  
That's fine. Now how exactly are you involved with Naraku and the shikon no tama?  
  
Miroku stared at her for a moment. She wouldn't believe lies, but could he trust her with the truth? After a few moments, he decided to take a gamble. We're going to rescue someone he's keeping prisoner - Kagome Higurashi, he said evenly, watching her closely.  
  
Her stoic face actually transformed slightly to a look of surprise. You really think you can do that? You do realize how important Kagome is to Naraku? The only way to take Kagome away from Naraku is to destroy Naraku himself.  
  
I see. Now, you claimed that you could help me. I want to know a few things - do you or do you not have a piece of the shikon no tama? What do you have against Naraku? What can you do for us? And what do you want in return?  
  
I do have a piece of the shikon no tama. I actually have a limited ability to see shards... I'm a miko, like Kagome, and my powers can be of use. I can also provide you with information to help you against Naraku - although I severly doubt you guys can do anything. All I want is to see Naraku gone. As for what I have against him... That's none of your business.  
  
I see... And how do I know that I can trust you?  
  
You've already told me your objective... If Naraku found out about that, he'd kill you all, so if no one kills you in the next few _minutes_ I'd say you can trust me.  
  
Alright... Well, we're having a meeting at Kikyo's in about an hour and a half. Would you like to come or would you rather just tell me everything you want to tell me now?  
  
  
  
Of course she's involved. Kagome's her sister.  
  
Hmmm... I don't know. I agreed to meet with you, but not anyone else. Do they know about me?  
  
No. Sesshou knows I went to meet someone, but not who or about what.  
  
I see. Well, anyway, I don't know. Tell me, what do you already know about Naraku?  
  
Not enough. I know about his about Kagome, about his search for the shikon no tama... But I don't really understand him. What could possess a man to do such things for power? Miroku mused.  
  
To understand Naraku you need to understand the shikon no tama.  
  
And I suppose you can help me with that?  
  
Yes. However, if you really want to know about the shikon no tama you should ask your new friend Sango.  
  
  
  
But Kaede did not answer. Anyway, I'll see you tonight at Kikyo's.  
  
Miroku was left alone wondering what Sango had to do with anything.  
  


***  
  


Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and slipped to her knees. Sesshoumaru stood over her, his face determined.  
  
Then Kagome smiled, and something in the smile terrified him. Then she chuckled aloud, but a tear slid down her cheek. She looked up at him, resolute. If you care about me, leave me alone. If you don't want me to hate you, leave me alone. If you want to live, if you want me to live, leave me alone. Naraku knows everything. He sees everything. And there's no possible way that you can rescue me from him. So stop trying. If you continue this, you'll end up hurting you and me, but more importantly, you'll end up hurting my sister. And I won't forgive you for that. Kagome pulled herself to her feet and walked away.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there, stung, feeling as if the world was tumbling down around him. He wanted to run after her, stop her, make her understand, but he couldn't bring his feet to move at all.  
  
That girl, he thought, has got me all mixed up. But if didn't matter. He knew that. He _was_ going to rescue her, and she didn't have a choice in the matter. No one thought of Sesshoumaru as a softly who listened to other people's wishes - even if it was the girl he thought he was in love with. He would listen to her, yes, but not on this.   
  
He turned and strode back toward home. It was almost time to go to Kikyo's.  
  


***  
  


What _is_ this?  
  
This is the... how should I put it - the main book of black magic used by the most evil sorcerers and sorcesses. It includes information on the bonding spell. I'm hoping it'll help me break the spell.  
  
Where did you get this? Inuyasha found himself fascinated with the strange symbols on the cover.  
  
Kikyo giggled, and Inuyasha looked up sharply - she didn't giggle often. This adorable old man named Myouga. Without him, well, without him I'd be in _real_ trouble. He's helped me quite a bit and will support us all the way in rescuing Kagome. Although he does tend to run away from danger....  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. Useless. Although, anyone who can help us rescue Kagome can't be too bad. He smiled at the woman who sat beside him, and she blushed slightly.  
  
Anyway... There's something I wanted to tell you, Kikyo, now that we're alone.  
  
Well, um, about that, we're not entirely alone actually.  
  
  
  
I'm here! came a childish voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked towards the doorway to the living room, shocked. A boy who looked about nine or ten was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, orangish hair pulled back in a ponytail. Who the hell is that?! Inuyasha cried.  
  
Hmph. Who are YOU?! I'm Shippo! I'm staying with Kikyo. She likes me more than you.  
  
You brat, don't-  
  
Now calm down you two! Anyway, Shippo is staying with me for a while. That's where I was this weekend, examining a shikon shard rumor - it turns out this little guy had two shards. His family was killed by two employees of Naraku, and so he's with us all the way.  
  
Won't a little kid get in the way?  
  
Hey! I'm not a little kid!  
  
  
  
Say, isn't that Sesshoumaru's car? Looks like he's arrived, and Miroku too.  
  
Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Shippo watched out the window as the two boys walked up towards the door, arguing vehnemently about someting.  
  
Miroku, we can't just trust some total stranger! Where did you meet her, anyway?!  
  
On the internet, of course. There are actually a few chat rooms who subject is ancient jewels and black magic and such. Well, there are a lot of them but most are either dorky or crappy. This entry to this one was encrypted very heavily, so I knew whatever would be inside would be worth it.  
  
But still, you told her what we wanted to do!  
  
Who cares? She's coming in a few minutes anyway, so she's gonna find out.  
  
But you trusted a total stranger!  
  
Look, would you just calm down.  
  
You could cause Kagome to get hurt!  
  
Look I know you love her but would you just calm down - I'm helping, remember?  
  
Kikyo watched with amusement as the two continued to argue.  
  
Is she pretty or something? Because that would explain.  
  
Kikyo's eyebrows rose. Did Miroku have a soft spot for pretty girls? She remebered the first question he had ever asked her - Will you bear my child? Hmm, so he probably did that a lot. For some reason she had assumed it was uncommon... What did it matter anyway? What mattered was whatever they were talking about. Excuse me, she said as she opened the door. But who exactly did you allow to come to my house?  
  
Her name's Kaede, Miroku said, turning away from a fuming Sesshoumaru.  
  
The tone of her voice made everyone turn towards her.  
  
Do you know her? Miroku asked.  
  
I - Yes. Yes I do. Why exactly are you bringing her into this?  
  
She can help.  
  
Yes, perhaps she can... And there she is.  
  
The group turned to see the ragged preteen standing on the sidewalk, stoic. Hello, Kikyo.  
  
It's been a while, Kaede, Kikyo said in a cool voice. Come on in.  
  
The group filed into the house and sat down. Sesshoumaru, Kaede, and Miroku were introduced to Shippo, and then for a few minutes everyone was silent.  
  
Kikyo said finally. I guess this is where we stand. There are the six of us, Myouga, and Sango... But I'm not exactly sure how we're going to do this. I've been reading up on dark magic and such, because we need to break the bonding spell. I also need to keep building up my strength. There is something else I've been working on... There's someone who observed the final phase of the bonding spell... She might be able to help us.  
  
Who is she? Sesshoumaru was immediately interested.  
  
Her name is Rin, but I don't know exactly where to find her or if she'll help. You see, ever since the day the bonding spell was cast... She doesn't speak.  
  
Well then, we have to find this Rin.  
  
She lives at one of Naraku's factories. Her keeper is a man named Kouga Takatsuki.  
  
Anyway, we also need to keep the shikon no tama out of Naraku's hands, Miroku said.  
  
Kikyo said. The more his power grows the more danger for Kagome and all of us. In fact, I heard from Sango that Naraku and Kagome will be leaving on a trip soon because of a shard rumor.  
  
We have to get to that shard before they do, Inuyasha put in.  
  
Yes, some of us should do that while some of us should work on getting Rin. I'll go after the shard, Kikyo said. I have the best ability to see shards of anyone here... I wouldn't want to leave any of you trying to steal someone from Naraku's care, but with Kaede, you should be okay. There was grudging respect in Kikyo's voice.  
  
I'll go with you, Miroku put in quickly.  
  
Me too, Inuyasha said, casting a sharp look at Miroku.  
  
No, Inuyasha. It's better if we can each work on this without too much... emotional entanglement.  
  
Inuyasha started to protest but was but off by Sesshoumaru.  
  
We all know how you feel about Kikyo, but she's right.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his knees, fuming.  
  
I guess that means I'll stay here as well, Sesshoumaru continued. So it's settled. Inuyasha, Kaede, and I will work on getting to Rin. Miroku and Kikyo will go after the shard. Sesshoumaru looked at the floor, unable to meet anyone's eyes. He didn't want to reveal to them his meeting with Kagome, or what she had said.  
  
I'm going after the shard too! Shippo cried.  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely but decided to let it go.  
  
Alright. Miroku, we're leaving tommorrow, Kikyo said. Kaede - can you handle this Rin thing?  
  
Yes. Don't worry about us.  
  
Miroku said, putting a hand to his chin in thought. Would I be correct in guessing that the real reason you're willing to go is because Kagome and Naraku will be where you're going - So it's safer for those left here _and_ you'll be closer to your sister.  
  
Kikyo smiled but said nothing.  
  
Oh, another thing, Inuyasha said. How do we contact that Sango girl? She can help us, right?  
  
Oh, of course! I'm meeting with her tonight so I'll let her know about you guys. I'll set up a meeting with you guys.  
  
Another thing, Miroku said. Kaede said Sango knew things about the shikon no tama.  
  
Kikyo said, She did grow up in the town where it was created.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked in unison.  
  
She's told me everything she knows but, well... I'll tell you about it sometime, but not now.  
  


***  


What do you require of me, Naraku? Urasae asked, her gnarled face fixed in a questioning expression.  
  
My dear Urasae, you performed the bonding spell between Kagome and I... However... Recently, it seems Kagome has been able to do things she _shoudn't_ be able to do.  
  
And what exactly would those things be? The witch questioned.  
  
She's been able to use her miko abilities to scorch my precious skin, Urasae, Naraku's voice was a blade of ice. And she's not supposed to be able to do that.  
  
No, she's not... Hmmm... I can't make the bonding spell stronger. I suppose you used the neccessary tools to reinforce your power over her?  
  
Of course... But I don't want it to happen again.  
  
Urasae scratched her head. Well... What you did should do the trick.. I'll perform a few reinforcing spells. And don't let her become too... Happy. That'll just cause her powers to grow.  
  
You want me to make her more unhappy? Naraku's lips curved into an evil sneer. He had already hurt her a great deal by forcing her to deal with the pain of the machine at full power and her with an open soul. That can be arranged. If this happens again, though, Urasae, I'll hold you responsible. Leave.  
  
The witch hurried out, leaving Naraku deep in thought. What else will make her unhappy? Hmm, well, he thought, we do have to go get another shard. That should do the trick...   
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
Come in.  
  
Kanna swept in, Tsubaki following closely behind her.   
  
Ahh, Kanna, Tsubaki, right on time.  
  
What do you require of me, Naraku?  
  
Naraku surveyed the dark miko for a few moments. Kikyo has become a... Very big problem lately. A problem that I want disposed of. Not neccessarily death, but... Inability to move would be good.  
  
You want me to curse Kikyo? Tsubaki's face was incredulous.  
  
Is that so hard to believe?  
  
Naraku, I don't want to have anything to do with Kikyo. To be extremely blunt, one of the only things keeping you safe right now is your power over Kagome. Otherwise, I don't think Kikyo would leave you alive.  
  
Naraku's dark eyes flashed.   
  
Kikyo is the only miko who has ever defeated me.  
  
You're a coward, Tsubaki. Leave my sight... If this is all you can do.  
  
Tsubaki left an angry Naraku behind, contemplating the situation. _I really would like another go at Kikyo... But the easiest way to wound her would be through Kagome... Naraku wouldn't like that... But I am not his slave..._  
  
Naraku watched her leave, Kanna standing stoic at his side. He sighed when the miko was gone. This is proving to be quite an obnoxious problem. Suddenly a hand on his arm startled him. He looked into Kanna's strange eyes, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. I must go, Kanna, he said softly. Come with me. I will need to keep an eye on things here.  
  
Kanna nodded.  
  


***  
  


Why are we driving and not flying?! Shippo cried.   
  
Shippo, would you please calm down? Miroku and I think this is best. If we buy tickets people can check where we're going.  
  
  
  
Shippo, why don't we play a game? Miroku cut in quickly.  
  
Okay.... What kind of game?  
  
Alright when you see a sign with the letter A' on it, call out the word, then we look for B', and so on.  
  
Sounds boring.... But I'll try it.  
  
Kikyo felt a smiling tugging at her lips as Miroku and Shippo played the letter game. _He's a sweet guy... And a smart guy... A good choice for this difficult journey. I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into..._  
  
  
_______________  
FEW! I don't feel like this chapter is that good and I'm cramming a lot into it but I don't want to make you guys wait anymore... Sorry it kinda sucks. I'll update when I can as always.


End file.
